


Hold My Hand

by ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Comfort, Developing Relationship, Discussion of Periods & Menstruation, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nausea, Rhys being a dick as per usual, Self-Doubt, nothing explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine
Summary: She should've known her limits better than to push herself to the verge of fainting. And, even though it hurt what Rhys said to Danse about the latter's near-pamering of her, Nora couldn't deny there was some truth in his words. And that just made her feel all the worse about being so stupid and needing Danse's help in the first place.
Relationships: Paladin Danse & Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Hold My Hand

_She pushed herself too hard._ Some things were harder to grow accustomed to and it became apparent in her first days out of the vault when she only had Codsworth by her side. She had Danse now, currently crouching by her side at the edge of the road. Her lips pressed into a thin line, staring off into the distance as power armored fingers rubbed along her spine. She was probably pale, too — hardly more appealing than a feral. She'd laugh at that if she didn't feel so weak, hardly able to suck in even breaths. 

"Nora, I'm here. Anything you need." He didn't ask if she was all right, didn't bombard her with questions about what he can do or when they can move on. She appreciated that, would've said so if her body wasn't shaken by another coughing fit — bringing the taste of her breakfast and bitterness with it. _God, she hated being so helpless even before the war._ Tears spilled onto her cheeks though she wasn't sure if it was the exertion or her anger. 

"I'm fine." She mumbled, voice small and certain that it was anything but convincing. Using Danse's support, she pushed onto wobbly legs — the world spinning for a few seconds but she managed to stay upright. The police station was close now and if she had Danse to lean on, she could make it on her own. She had to; even though he said _anything_ , her circumstances weren't something she felt comfortable sharing after a few months of knowing each other. It hasn't been this bad before even if some months were worse than others, and she could power through it with gritted teeth and the occasional medication. "Let's go." 

He wanted to say something, probably disagree; instead he silently picked back up both their packs. She didn't allow him to carry her but he was adamant on taking over at least the rucksack after their first unplanned stop. It's been the third now, and hopefully last before the station, and she's been getting gradually worse. She'd only need a Med-X and some rest. It never lasted long; a couple hours of nausea, abdominal pain and feeling faint. But she barely made a few steps before leaning against Danse, his arm wrapped around her frame. 

"Let me carry you." There was worry etched onto his face as she peered up from resting against the cool of his chestplate. His voice was stern, not allowing for complaints or disagreements. Yet she shook her head; it wasn't necessary, she just needed a moment to catch her breath, that was all. "It's not a request, Knight." 

Most of her _ride_ back to the police station was fuzzy though distinctly aware of the embarrassment that painted some color over her cheeks. Her lips were parched by the time they arrived but she didn't dare to take more than a few sips; she doubted she'd be able to keep it down. At moments, she clawed at the metal in vain as if that could block the sharp, stabbing pain elsewhere — medication her only savior in the past. She also recalled Haylen's voice higher than usual; sounding anxious at the sight of her seemingly limp body. 

"Get a bucket and all the meds we have!" She was no longer in his arms, the ridges and joints of the armor replaced by something softer under her back — but he was still close by. Her eyes opened slow, adjusting to the ceiling light before pulling her view into focus on Danse's face. Worry was still prominent in his features but they softened now — he was probably scared she went unconscious when closing her eyes on the way back. She tried to say something to ease the concerns but all she managed was a rasp of a breath. "Just nod or shake your head." 

She nodded then closed her eyes again, squirming on the bed to find a more comfortable position. Nothing seemed to be good enough for more than a minute or two, moving under the covers every so often. Rhys came in at some point with the items Danse requested — just in time as another coughing fit overcame her — and she overheard him growl something about how humiliating it is to _play nurse for a civilian_. A faint smile crossed her lips when Danse stood up for her, telling him to get lost or take it up with the Elder for reassignment if taking care of one of their squad was below him. 

Her eyes were staring blankly into the old bucket, and she only heard the telltale hiss of valves and clink of metal that came with the opening of power armor. Through the fog of her mind she realized that this would be the first time she'd see Danse without a set on — and while she often joked about Danse only being a head and a PA, becoming so vulnerable for her, flushed her cheeks with heat that had nothing to do with her condition. 

"Med-X?" She nodded slowly after having shaken her head no to stims and Rad-Away as Danse went through the chem box. Probably old school painkillers would've done the job but she doubted there was anything like that lying around — another reason she'll have to raid a pharmacy. "You'd like Haylen to or may I?" 

She didn't miss the consideration in that question but she nodded for him to go ahead — she had other concerns than being seen half-naked. Reaching for the zipper on the jumpsuit, a warm and surprisingly soft hand engulfed hers; _let me_ , his eyes said. Her hand fell back against her side limp and she allowed Danse the peel the suit away. She's been undressed by men in her life quite a few times but never with so much care, so gentle moves. She could feel his breath on her skin and, if it weren't for the stabbing pain from time to time, her hormone-clogged mind may have encouraged her to do something incredibly stupid. It didn't help that her heart fluttered at the way his thumb brushed the inside of her elbow or that the little whimper she made was less pained and rather content. 

"Try to sleep, Nora." She watched through already closing eyes how his thumb wiped away a drop of blood from her still pale skin; closed entirely by the time the gentle hold on her shoulder pushed her onto the pillows. In the once again dim lights, she could still make out the silhouette of Danse climbing back into the power armor and leaning over her with a last, soft scrape of metallic fingers against her scalp. "I'll be near if you need anything." 

* * *

She woke up to the sound of raised voices, arguing about something her groggy mind couldn't yet decipher. From what she could make out, it was between Danse and Rhys; with poor Haylen trying to keep the situation under control. Putting back on the jumpsuit, that still hung from her hips, she climbed out of bed and sneaked up to the door. She stood in the open doorway, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. 

"You think you're invincible in that suit of yours? You aren't a _Paladin_ , you're still just a junk vendor from Rivet City who picks up _any trash_ believing it's some Holy Grail." Rhys went too far with that and she had no doubt who he meant by trash. It was nothing new that the knight had so much animosity towards her but she never expected such disrespect towards Danse. Her own breath was stuck in her throat for a moment, waiting for Danse's reaction; fists clenching and unclenching. He was better than that, she already learned, than to respond with insults or violence; he's even been tolerant towards the misfits and _abominations_ she considered somewhat of a friend. 

"Get out of my sight." His voice was trembling, strained but it bore no contradiction and soon enough she heard the front doors shut closed behind Rhys. It wasn't until Haylen cleared her throat and nodded her way that Danse realized she overheard some of the conversation. There was a soft smile on her lips watching him get flustered — she didn't know what, but there was something endearing in it, like he was a little boy caught on mischief. "Oh, Nora." 

"Hey, Danse." The heat flashes and the sharp pain was gone, only dehydration leaving her voice raspy as she sent a greeting Haylen's way; who quickly excused herself with some task to complete. There was a lot of explaining to do. The room with its door not closing properly and the walls crumbling didn't offer much privacy but she still returned; still a little uncertain on her feet. 

"Sorry if I-" 

"You didn't. No need for apologies." He started speaking over the sound of the locks releasing on the power armor but she's been quick to cut him off. She would've woken up sooner or later even if they weren't shouting just a couple feet and a shabby wall away. Her eyes raised from the ground, this time appreciating the gesture of ditching the armor better — and she was certain more color returned to her cheeks than normal. 

"Do you feel better?" She only hummed a response as the back of his hand pressed against her forehead to check for a fever. There was a soft sigh; relived but heavier with something she couldn't quite place. She nodded for him to take a seat by her side; it would probably be a long evening and she rather he wasn't uncomfortable physically. 

"Yes. It comes and goes on...some days." 

"Some specific days a month, right?" She felt woozy again from the blood rushing to her face in embarrassment. Her eyes were wide as she blinked in confusion but that tiny little smile that flashed across Danse's lips didn't escape her. "Don't look at me like that. I've worked long enough with Haylen to know." 

"Oh." The floor suddenly became interesting, finding it hard to look Danse in the eye; or just look at him at all. It never occurred to her that her secret might not be as well kept she imagined. "Sorry, I'm just..." She wasn't used to talking about something she went great length to hide in the past; about something that still made her feel ashamed. A hand came to rest on her shoulder, warm and heavy; comforting with little caresses of the thumb. 

"You don't need to talk about it." It didn't sound as if it was a concealed _we_ , but she could understand how it would make him uncomfortable. She stumbled over her words, unsure why discussing simple biology made her feel so nervous; people in the wasteland weren't as squeamish as folks back before the war. She left the less appealing parts out and tried to keep it short — even more so since even pre-war doctors couldn't say much more than rest a lot and prescribe a strong contraceptive. "Has it ever been this bad before?" 

"Once. After... after Shaun was born." She was crying from pain that time and it took a lot of convincing Nate that he didn't rush her to the hospital. The cramps and nausea was never that bad after that and she just shrugged it off as her body trying to find its balance again. Maybe it was the rads that made it worse but she wasn't an expert — and although she appreciated Danse's earlier suggestion of talking with Cade, she doubted he could be of help. "It's just," she sighed, trying to keep the helplessness at bay, "frustrating to be so dependent on others." 

"It's all right. You're part of... part of _my_ squad. And I'm not leaving anyone behind." The thought of belonging had her blink back tears again. It felt unfair that even after being nothing but a nuisance — and almost frying him alive in his suit — Danse still wanted her around. She wanted to say something about the stupidity of taking unnecessary risks but the fingers lacing with hers had her silent. "We'll figure something out, I promise" 

"Thank you, Danse. For helping and listening to me." She gave a gentle squeeze to his hand and even felt her lips curl into a soft smile — though she still didn't dare to meet his gaze. She didn't want to read more into the gesture than it was and being in an unstable emotional state wasn't helping her judgement. 

"No. Thank you for trusting me with this."


End file.
